The Disney Land Trip
by dariadd
Summary: Al gets an idea to go to Disney Land and Ed gets excited. They meet Winry at the train station going to California, in this book L.A. and California are both Cities. The Characters are Al and Ed but that IS NOT a pair... In this story there are no pairs.


A/N: I had huge trouble with this story. This is My first story ever. It may be bad and it is very random.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Idea

Edward was walking down the street for no good reason, when some random guy bumped into him.

Edward: Watch where you are going!

Random guy: Sorry little boy.

Edward: Who are you calling a half pint midget!?

Random Guy: No one called you that!

They random guy walked away kind of annoyed.

Alphonse Came up to Edward.

Alphonse: I have a great idea!

Edward: What?

Alphonse paused, making it sound very good.

Alphonse: Lets... Go... To... Disney land!

Edward paused blinked a few times, opened his mouth to say something then reclosed his mouth again.

Alphonse: Well... Do you want to go or not?

Alphonse was quite.

Edward: Yeah! Lets Go Right Away!

Alphonse: Yay!

Edward and Alphonse Together: How will we get there?

Both Edward and Alphonse were quite. Then Edward looked like he had and idea.

Edward: I know! It is so easy! We will take the T...

Alphonse: The Train!

Edward: I was about to say that!

Later...

At the Train station.

Edward: Two tickets to Disney Land... please.

Ticket Lady: Sorry... You can not buy tickets on a train that goes straight to disney land.

Edward: WHAT!?

Ticket Lady: ... But you can buy tickets to L.A. then take a new train to California... from there you can walk to Disney Land.

Alphonse: Ok... two tickets for that!

Edward: Fine...

The Ticket Lady handed Edward the tickets.

Ticket Lady: Here you go... Enjoy your trip!

Alphonse: Thank you... Come on Big Brother!

Later...

On the train to L.A.

Alphonse: Big brother... you do not look very well...

Edward: Will this train never stop? I think I am going to be sick!

Alphonse: Just wait until we get to L.A. you can get some fresh air before we go on our next train.

Edward is looking very sick.

Edward: If I make it on this train without being sick.

Alphonse: Well... I feel fine.

Edward: Ya... ya... ya... dont rub it in.

Later...

Chapter 2: L.A. Trip

* * *

A/N: This part of my story Just flew by. I had almost no trouble with this area.

In L.A.

Edward: Wow! This place is Huge... and look there are people that are... even... Shorter than Me!

Edward is being giddy seeing people shorter than he is.

Alphonse: Ya... Well are you feeling better now?

Edward still feeling exited about some heights of the people not noticing Alphonse question.

Alphonse: Big brother! Are you ok? Hello?!

Alphonse flicked Edward in his nonmetal arm.

Edward: What the! What do you want Alphonse?

Alphonse: I said... Are you feeling better?

Edward: Oh... Yes I am feeling better now.

Alphonse: Good because the Train is going to be here soon.

The train to California went into the station.

Edward: Um... Just give me a second.

Edward said feeling very sickly and going into a corner by a tree.

Alphonse: Ok... I will be in the station.

Edward: Uh huh...

Alphonse Went into the train station as Edward finished being sick in the corner and went inside.

Edward: Now that was much better.

Alphonse: Good... Now lets go on the train!

As they were walking into the train they heard a holler.

Girl: Edward! Alphonse!

Edward and Alphose turned aroutnd and found out that the girl was Winry.

Edward: Winr...

Alphonse: ...Y!

Winry: Yes? What are you guys going on a train to California? Why are you Even in Los Angelas?

(L.A. shortened for Los Angelas)

Edward: Well...

Alphonse We... are... going... to...

Winry: ... Just Tell me!

Alphonse: Disney Land!

Winry Stopped she looked at them with a blank look on her face.

Winry: ...

Winry: ... Um...

Winry: Cool! Can I Come?

Alphonse: Of course you can come! Do you have a train ticket?

Edward: Ya... you can come.

Winry: Great! Yes I do Have a train Ticket!

They All went on the Train and looked around, they could smell something.

Chapter 3: The Stink Train

* * *

A/N: I had huge writers block with this chapter. I think it is rather strange and I am having trouble thinking of what to write next.

Winry: Ew... What is that smell?!

Edward: I dont know but I am not sitting next to it.

Edward Having a Confident Look on his face.

Alphonse: What is your ticket number?

Edward: 5POF9

Winry: 7ITB3

Alphonse: 9HGI0

Winry: It looks like no one is sitting next to eachother. Alphonse is in Lane 9 Edward you are in Lane 5 and I am in Lane 7.

Edward: Whos Lane stinks more?

Winry: I will see...

Winry walked by each lane lightly sniffing the air around it.

Winry: Ew... The lane that stinks is Lane 5

Edward: Yes... Wait A second!

Edward had a disgusted and a annoyed look on his face.

Edward: Hey Alphonse do you feel like traiding landes?

Edward tapped his elbow on Alphonses chest.

Edward: What do you say?

Alphonse: Sorry Big Brother... but... I... Um... Like the view from my Lane.

Edward looked at Alphonse with a what the look on his face. So Edward walked closer to Winry.

Edward: So what do you say Winry? Will you trade seats with me?

Edward put a baby face look on.

Winry: No Way... I dont want a stinky ride to Disney Land!

Later...

In California train station.

Edward: Where are we?

Alphonse: I think somewhere in Califirnia.

Winry: Well... I am done waiting... so... WHERE IS DISNEY LAND?!

Alphonse: Remember Big Brother the ticket lady said once we get to California we Need To Walk.

Flash Back

Ticket Lady: ... But you can buy tickets to L.A. then take a new train to California... from there you can walk to Disney Land.

Edward: Ya... Ok... I get it we dont need the Big Flash Back thing.

Winry: So where do we go to get to disney land?

Edward: I think that Ticket Lady scamed us Al...

Alphonse: Wait Look! There is A BIG sign it says... Disney Land

Edward: Ok Then... Nevermind about the Ticket Lady then.

Chapter 4: The March

* * *

Alphonse, Edward and Winry are walking to Disney Land.

Edward: It is boiling outside! When will we get there?

Winry: I dont know probably soon... It is only 20C!

Edward: Ya... I Hope so... and I have a Metal arm and Leg if you hadnt noticed!

Alphonse: We Are Finnally here!

Winry: Yay! What should we do first?

Edward: I am NOT going to the Kiddy Land!

Alphonse: What Ride do you want to go on Big Brother?

Edward: I Want to go on... Splash Mountain!

Winry: Yipee!

Alphonse: Yay!

Chapter 5: The Fun Begins!

* * *

A/N: I Have had Huge Trouble and Writers Block. For this half this will be probably my last chapter. But as I go on I might add another one.

Edward: So Where is Splash Mountain? I have heard of it but I have never seen Splash Mountain... or... BEEN ON IT! So I want to go on it NOW!

Winry: Ok Let me think it would be... um... Over there!

Alphonse: Yes! There it is!

Edward: Lets Go!

They all ran over to splash mountain.

Edward: Yay! This is so fun! I am not hot anymore!

Winry: Ah!... This is so FAST!

Alphonse: This is really fun!

After going on Splash Mountain They all went to get some food.

Edward: Ya!... Lets bring on the Food!

Winry: None for me I think I am going to be sick.

Alphonse: Next Lets go on the "Tilt-A-Whirl"

Edward: Great!

Edward quickly swallowed his food.

Edward: Ok Lets Go!

Alphonse: Don't you want to wait a while so you don't get sick?

Edward: Nah I'll be fine.

Edward: Are you coming Winry?

Winry: Just give me a minute

Winry walked off into a corner and by a big bush.

Edward: I guess she doesn't take moving extremely quickly.

Edward: Now... To the "Tilt-A-Whirl"

Edward and Alphonse head over to the tilt-a-whirl.

Chapter 6: Tilt-A-Whirl Suprise!

* * *

A/N: I decided to add this one chapter but it will be the last one until the END of this story. I will make more stories like this (different idea) if I hear that people like this story.

Edward: This will be SO AWSOME! I can't wait!

Alphonse: There is still a line up.

Edward: It is not a long line up!

Later...

Edward: Finnally The line is over!

Alphonse: Ya! So do you have your tickets?

Edward: Yep I had to use some to buy my Lunch but I have 1 ticket left!

Ticket Man: Can I have your tickets little one?

Edward: Who are you calling a annoying shrimp that can't take order?!

Ticket Man: Ok calm down I never called you that... can I have your ticket?

Edward: You got lucky this time... here you go.

Alphonse: Here are my tickets too

Ticket man: Thank you... and cool costume...

Alphonse: Thanks but it isn't a costume

Alphonse and Edward went into the ride area, it was covered with barf so avoiding the barf They found a place to sit in there.

Edward: This is great... um... nevermind... I'm going to be sick

Alphonse: Well... Just don't go on me... besides I told you that you should wait before going on this ride.

Edward: BARF!!

Edward: oh no I got it on all of my precious... CLOTHES!

Alphonse: We can probably find some clothes around here.

After going on the tilt-a-whirl Edward (clothes still with Barf on them) and Alphonse went and found Winry.

Chapter 7: What are Those?

* * *

A/N: I needed to add tis one chapter or it wold bug me extrememly. This chapter and chapter 6 are veryshort.

Winry: What happened to you Ed?

Edward: I went on the "Tilt-A-Whirl"

Winry: Well I know exactly where do get you some new clothes!

Edward: You Do!

Winry: Yep! Come with me!

The Elric boys followed Winry until they got to a table with disney character clothes.

Winry: I will like these pants and I guess this shirt.

Clothes man: Right away Little missy.

Winry: Thank you... I guess.

Edward: I need to wear those? What?!

Winry: Well I am not spending all of my money on you and these are on Sale 50 off.

Edward: Ugh...

Winry: It is this or your barf clothes.

Edward: Where is a Bathroom?

Alphonse: Over there!

Edward: Be a minute.

When Edward came out he had on a shirt with a picture of mickey mouse that said "Cheese Please" and Pants that looked like the one that Goofy wears.Winry and Alphonse burst into laughter.

Edward: Ya... Very funny now lets... I don't know... GO HOME!

Alphonse: Fine we had a good day so lets go home.

Winry: Ok

Chapter 8: Hard Ride Home

A/N: This is the ending chapter!

Edward Had a hard ride home with people giggling at his clothes.

Edward: This WAS fun but it isn't anymore everyone has no life and wastes time laughing at me.

Winry: Well you do look pretty funny.

Edward: HEY THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU BOUGHT THESE CLOTHES FOR ME!

Alphonse: Well it is only about an hour until we get Home.

Edward: Good only one hour until I can BURN these clothes!

Later...

Off the train at where they originally got on.

Edward: Finnally we are home!

Alphonse: Yah... next month lets go to "Disney WORLD"

Edward: Oh Great here we go again... what will I wear next time... if Winry is there I will probably look like Minney Mouse.

THE END!

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story... instead of chapters in the story I will make them as link on storries (where everyone elses chapters are) so please give me some reviews on this copy of the book!! D (smiley face)


End file.
